


Fuck You

by Marvel_Bitch23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Bitch23/pseuds/Marvel_Bitch23
Summary: Tony’s Done. He’s done. He’s fucking done.Done with being used. Done with being blamed. Done with being seen as an arrogant, narcissistic billionaire who only cares about his well being. Why? Because anyone who gave a flying fuck about him would know he’s none of those things.
Kudos: 7





	Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Age of Ultron and Civil War . Thought I should probably include that.

He’s done. He’s fucking done.  
Done with being used. Done with being blamed. Done with being seen as an arrogant, narcissistic billionaire who only cares about his well being. Why? Because anyone who gave a flying fuck about him would know he’s none of those things. In fact, if you took a second and got to know him for who he is and not how the tabloid portrays him you would understand that he isn’t an egotistical asshole and actually does a lot more than he lets on. He’s a superhero for heaven’s sake! But when people think Tony Stark they don’t think Ironman. No. They think snarky playboy who has a new scandal every week. If one person decided to try and get past the mask he puts up they would see so much more. They would see a technological genius. An idiot with no self preservation when it comes to those he loves. They would see that he is wildly underestimated. They would see his true intentions. The intentions of wanting to help people. The intentions of trying to prepare for threats before they happen. The avengers didn’t go into that portal. They didn’t see the threats that were beyond them. Why do you think he created Ultron? For laughs? No. He did it because he knew Earth stood no chance towards off-world threats. Tony Stark was scared. Not that people noticed. So yes, he’s done. Done with the avengers. Done with SHIELD. Done with trying to help the people who view him as a source of sponsorship. He was never actually on the team anyway right? Ironman: YES. Tony Stark: NOT RECOMMENDED. The only thing that people want him for being his tech. For his resources. People could care less if he has almost died TWICE for the safety of the world. (First the wormhole,then the Sokovia fiasco.) They don’t care that he is probably more of a hero than most of them will ever be. All he has to say is he’s done. He quits. And don’t say he didn’t warn them.


End file.
